Jetladdin
by Magic Detective
Summary: Parody of Aladdin. Jet and Sonic were street rats, until they found a magic emerald with a Dynamite Genie inside. Can Jet win the heart of Princess Wave with this, while Eggman is on the move? JetxWave


**Aladdin:** Jet the Hawk

**Jasmine:** Wave the Swallow

**Genie:** Bean the Dynamite

**Jafar:** Dr. Eggman

**The Sultan:** Hope Kintabor

**The Peddler:** Fang the Sniper

**Rajah:** Storm the Albatross

**Iago:** Snively Kintabor

**Abu:** Sonic the Hedgehog

**Guards: **Meteor Tech Robots

* * *

><p><strong>Jetladdin <strong>

**Chapter 1: One Jump Ahead**

We cut to a desert, where Fang is sitting on a camel, dressed as the peddler.

(Cue Mobian Night, to the tune of Arabian Night)

**Fang:**

**Oh, I come from a land**

**From a faraway place**

**Where many creatures roam**

**There are evil ones**

**And you can lose a limb**

**It's crazy, but hey, it's home!**

**When the wind's in the east**

**And the sun's from the west…**

**And the feeling is just right**

**Come on down, drop on by**

**On an Extreme Gear and fly**

**To another Mobian night…**

**MOBIAN NIGHT!**

**Like Mobian days**

**Happen often than not**

**More hotter than hot**

**In lots of good ways**

**MOBIAN NIGHT!**

**Under Mobian Moons**

**Someone off his guard**

**Could fall and fall hard**

**Out there in the dunes… **

"Ah, hello." Fang said. "Welcome to Staitrabh. You know, I got this amazing jewel." He pulls out an emerald.

"This may seems like a normal emerald, but it's more than that. It's special one. In fact, there's a story behind it. It all started on a dark night, where an evil man waits…"

* * *

><p>The scene changes to the middle of the desert. Eggman and Snively are there, dressed like Jafar, while Scratch stands by, dressed like a thief.<p>

"You are late!" Eggman said to Scratch. Scratch then replied, "My apologies, oh, patient one, but I got what you wanted!" He pulls out two pieces of a beetle shaped treasure, which Snively then grabs. Eggman puts the two pieces together and it flew off.

The two pieces flew off to a hill where it flew into the center and like magic, a giant tiger head appeared out of the sand. The cave roared, "Only the Emeralds in The Rough can enter!" As Scratch entered, the cave swallowed him whole, causing Snively to fall to the ground. The cave disappeared into the sand and the beetle appeared out of the sand. "Well, that didn't work." Snively complained as he got up and dusted himself off. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Easy." Eggman chuckled a little. "In order to get the lamp, we must find these 'Emeralds in The Rough'."

* * *

><p>The scene changes to Staitrabh, where Jet is dressed in a street rat outfit, while the Meteor Tech Robots go after him, looking like guards. Jet is running from them and is holding a bread loaf.<p>

"Stop, thief!" ABIS, the lead guard, said to Jet. "I'll have your feathers for a trophy, street rat!"

Jet blinked. "All this for a loaf of bread?" He muttered to himself.

ABIS grabbed Jet. "This time-" He suddenly gets interrupted when someone pulls down his hat. The figure is revealed to be none other than Sonic, who is wearing a street rat outfit like Jet.

"Perfect timing, Sonic!" Jet shouted. "Let's get out of here! Gotta keep…"

(Cue One Jump Ahead)

**Jet:**

**One jump ahead of the breadline**

**One swing ahead of the sword**

**We steal only what we can't afford!**

**That's everything!**

**Sonic:**

**One step ahead of the lawmen**

**That's all, and it's no joke!**

**These guys don't appreciate we're broke!**

**ABIS:**

**Riff-raff!**

**Robot 1: **

**Street rats!**

**Robot 2:**

**Scoundrels!**

**Robot 3:**

**Take that!**

**Jet:**

**Just let us race, guys!**

**Guards:**

**Rip them open and take those back guys!**

**Sonic: **

**We can take a hint, gotta face the facts!**

**Jet, it's only us two!**

**Blaze:**

**Who?**

**Oh, it's sad, the two has the bottom!**

**They become the number one rise in crime!**

**I'd blame parents, except they haven't got them!**

**Jet:**

**Got to eat to live, got to steal to eat**

**Sonic:**

**Tell you all about it when we got the time!**

**Jet:**

**One jump ahead of the slowpokes**

**One step ahead of our doom**

**Next time, gonna use a non de plume**

**ABIS: **

**There they are!**

**Sonic: **

**One jump ahead of the hitman**

**One step ahead of the flock**

**I think I'll take a stroll around the block**

**ABIS:**

**Stop, thieves!**

**Robot 4:**

**Vandals!**

**Jet:**

**SONIC!**

**Robot 5:**

**Scandals!**

**Sonic:**

**Let's not be too hasty**

**Marine:**

**Still, I think they're rather tasty**

**Jet:**

**Got to eat to live, got to steal to eat**

**Otherwise we'd get along**

**Guards:**

**WRONG!**

**Sonic:**

**One jump ahead of those hoof beats**

**ABIS:**

**Vandals!**

**Jet:**

**One hump, over their slump**

**Robot 1:**

**Street rats!**

**Sonic:**

**One trick ahead of disaster**

**Robot 2 and 3:**

**Scoundrels!**

**Jet:**

**They're quick, but we're must faster**

**Robot 4 and 5:**

**Take that!**

**Sonic:**

**Here goes**

**Jet:**

**Better throw our hands in**

**Sonic:**

**Wish us happy landings**

**Jet and Sonic:**

**All we got to do is jump!**


End file.
